Unexpected Gratitude
by Winterfell's Vengeful Get
Summary: Of all the things Clarisse had been expecting to hear Annabeth's mother to say to her, "Thank you" was not one of them. Sequel to "Overreacting maybe just a little." Mentions Claribeth inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All belongs to Rick Riordan.

Summary: Clarisse gets gratitude for protecting Annabeth from going into the Labyrinth from a very unexpected source. Takes place right after "Overreacting maybe just a little?"

**Unexpected Gratitude:**

Clarisse La Rue could safely say that of all the things she had been expecting to hear Annabeth's mother to say to her, "thank you" was not one of them. When Athena had popped up in the forest right next to Clarisse, of course nearly giving the warrior a heart attack, the brunette had automatically assumed that it was Annabeth that the goddess was here to see, not her. Athena and Ares were well known to not get along. They hated each other. Athena was a warrior, but she was also a wise woman and a strategist, and fought when needed. Ares was purely a war god. He relished in a good fight, or just a fight period. If there weren't skulls being crushed or blood dripping, then Ares eventually fixed that, so gratitude was not necessarily something Clarisse was expecting from the woman.

So it was somewhat confusing for the daughter of Ares to hear such gratitude directed towards her, by Athena of all goddesses.

"Thank you?!" The demigod demanded, stunned, watching the goddess suspiciously as she circled the deity in the forest, "What are you talking about? Thank you for what?"

Athena smirked, startling Clarisse at how much she looked like Annabeth when the goddess did that, "Have you already forgotten, Ms. La Rue? You saved my daughter from possibly going insane inside the Labyrinth. I dreaded the thought of her going in, but could do nothing. Father forbids us to interfere. Then you stopped her and made sure she didn't go with Poseidon's sons and the satyr into the Labyrinth." Clarisse's eyebrows lifted.

Athena had seen that, huh?

"And….." Clarisse hesitated, voice trailing off, "You're not pissed that I basically kidnapped her and tied her up?"

Athena chuckled again, "Yes, I saw that. I'm not very pleased that that happened, but what's done is done. And because you overpowered her, you were able to save her from possible madness. I imagine Annabeth will not be as appreciative for your noble actions, but I thank you, really. Thank you for protecting my daughter."

Clarisse knew it wasn't a good idea to anger a deity, but she simply decided to state, "I didn't do it for you, I did it for her."

She half expected Athena to take on an indignant look that she was so used to Annabeth wearing, that an outraged reaction, but the goddess surprised her again when she smiled and offered in an amused tone, "I didn't expect that you'd do it for me. I'd find it strange if you did. It only pleases me that you'll protect Annabeth no matter what, even if my daughter is too stubborn to listen to reason. My daughter has a protector, and that is something that I certainly can't complain about."

Clarisse laughed, "Even if it's a child of Ares?"

Athena gave a gentle nod, "Even if it's a child of Ares."

Clarisse smiled ruefully. She didn't know if this was awkward or not. It didn't _feel_ awkward, yet it felt like it was _supposed _to be awkward. She was the daughter of Ares as was verbally established by them both, and this was Athena, Annabeth's mother. Okay, the fact that she was facing Annabeth's mom alone was weird enough-without the whole vendetta that her dad and Annabeth's mom had with each other. How much of her and Annabeth's relationship did the goddess of wisdom know? Was she aware of just how _sexual _their relationship was? Was Athena tolerant of their relationship, so long as she protected Annabeth? Yeah, she had the feeling that that was the case.

Athena's entertained face remained. "Ask me whatever it is you want to ask. You're looking incredibly curious. So just ask. It's about Annabeth, isn't it?"

Clarisse hesitated. She felt like she was about to jump into the lion's den, but she ventured in anyway, cautiously. She always knew that it was only a matter of time before she'd have to face her lover's mother. This was not going to be pretty…..ugh….

Clarisse found herself asking the tempting inevitable question, "Are you disappointed that Annabeth chose me?"

Clarisse felt like smashing her fist against a wall as soon as the question was in the air. She always felt insecure about that question-or rather, if Annabeth herself was disappointed that she had chosen the daughter of war over Percy Jackson. She remembered how Annabeth and Jackson's relationship had ended up. Not well, honestly. Jackson had been crying a river practically and Annabeth had painfully told him that he was just a brother to her and that she was sorry that she hurt him like this.

And into Clarisse's arms Annabeth had gone.

The one question that lingered in Clarisse's mind every now and then-the snickering, mocking question that hovered in the warrior's brain like a malignant parasite gnawing away at her the whole time stayed there and wouldn't let go. The inescapable question: did Annabeth regret becoming her lover?

Athena clearly had been expecting this question. She appeared unsurprised at all.

"Disappointed?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow, "No, shocked yes, and incredibly worried. But disappointed, never. Annabeth could never disappoint me. I certainly thought she could do better when Poseidon's son was with her." Clarisse snorted, grinning when hearing that and Athena sighed in response, "But I have never been disappointed in her."

One thing that Athena said caught the warrior's attention though. "Worried?" Clarisse pressed, dark eyes narrowing, "Why were you worried? You thought that I'd hurt her-?"

"No, no." Athena waved her hand, dismissing the question, "I know now that you would die before hurting her, I know. It's the reason why I decided not to do anything when the two of you started dating. I know you are devoted to her. At the time though, I'm afraid I misjudged you. I didn't believe you'd be faithful to her at first. Ares is not known for being monogamous." At seeing Clarisse's perturbed face, Athena added, "Then again, not many gods and goddesses _are._"

Clarisse snorted again. She was doing that a lot lately. "No, I guess none of you are. Or my dad." She supplied coolly. Athena then reassured, "But I know now that you'll be loyal to her."

Clarisse glanced back at the campsite. She knew that it was only a matter of time before one of her brothers came looking for her. It would have to be them; Annabeth was still too angry at her.

"She'll be alright." Athena's voice forced the brunette to stare back at the deity, "She'll be enraged at you for a time, but she will forgive you as well, when she's ready. I must tell you, that any anger she has towards you can't compare with my gratitude. You protected my child from a fate worse than death." Athena's face became grief-stricken, "My foolish, arrogant son, my Daedalus; he thought that he could control the very Labyrinth he created and handed the reigns of to King Minos. My brilliant son…..he and my dear Annabeth suffer from the same malady: hubris, like all my children do. You saved her from it this time, I wonder how long you'll be able to protect her from herself though."

Clarisse didn't move when she heard that. She felt a chill encompass her entire being. Just what was Athena talking about? Was this some kind of prophecy that she hadn't heard about?

She scowled, a dangerous edge creeping into her voice as Clarisse spoke, "Athena, sorry, but if Annabeth is in trouble of some kind, you'd better tell me. I…." _I love her too, dammit!_

Clarisse couldn't bring herself to snap the last part out. She wasn't sure if it was because it was Annabeth's mother she was talking to, or what, but she just couldn't with those damn familiar grey eyes staring at her, staring _through_ her and not really seeing her.

"I know, Ms. La Rue," Athena spoke calmly, her eyes appearing almost tired, "I know you love her. What I fear is the danger that Annabeth will bring on _herself_. I know that you'll do everything to keep her safe, especially after last year."

Clarisse tried not to feel like someone had punched her in the gut when Athena said that. Last year. She would give over a billion drachmae to whoever helped erase the memories of last year. When Annabeth had been taken away by Luke and Atlas's army….

If there had ever been a time when Clarisse truly wanted Jackson's blood, it had been when the sea spawn had let Annabeth get abducted by Luke. She knew her cousin had tried, but the boy had barely done anything when Annabeth was taken. Clarisse was partly thankful that Thalia Grace, Zeus's brat was with Artemis and her hunters now. At least now Clarisse didn't have to see the lightning brat's face and get another reminder of someone who stood by and did nothing when Annabeth was kidnapped.

Part of it had been Clarisse's own guilt. She told herself that she should have been there at the school when Annabeth was taken and when they had gone to find the two new half-bloods, Bianca and Nico. She had been fighting her own guilt for almost a year now. So when Annabeth had talked about going into the Labyrinth and she had seen the condition Chris Rodriguez was in…..

Athena apparently was a mind reader, because she seemed to know what Clarisse was thinking again. "It's okay, Ms. La Rue." She spoke softly, "Guilt is a natural thing to feel after something like that. You must have been terrified that you'd never see Annabeth again…..I know I was."

Clarisse blinked, shocked at the confession. Gods and goddesses weren't known for keeping their hearts on their sleeves, unless they were Aphrodite, and she was rather fickle.

Clarisse never really knew what the gods or goddesses thought when their children were in danger. She never gave thought to the possibility that they might be scared for their children.

Athena's amused look slid back onto her face. "Oh? Didn't think that we could get scared? When Annabeth was taken by Hermes's son, I was quite close to murdering my brother. After all, my brother's foolish actions were what triggered his son's rebellion. I know what fear feels like. I understand your position. It's the reason why I'm in your debt for keeping Annabeth from harm, even if it was by force. And to answer any question you have, Annabeth's not in any immediate danger, except for the decisions she brings on herself because of her pride." Athena stepped away from the brunette, "For now, I think maybe going back into camp and trying to wade out my daughter's anger."

Clarisse groaned, "Oh, won't that be great. I'm gonna assume she got her anger from you, Athena. Honestly, she gets scary when she's mad."

The goddess smirked and gestured towards the camp, "Talk to her. She won't listen of course, she'll be furious with you for weeks, but she'll calm down at some point. Just give her time."

Clarisse glared at the campsite. "Easy for you to say-" she turned back to face Athena, only to find a vacant spot where the ethereal woman once was. "Oh Hades-damn it!" She spat, glaring around the woods, where there was no sight of Athena to be found, "I hate it when they do that."

The demigod let out a ragged, angry breath and started walking back towards camp, getting ready to weather the wrath of Annabeth Chase.

"Oh yeah," Clarisse grunted, "This'll be fun."


End file.
